Summer Afternoon In Indianapolis
by Serpico1986
Summary: An afternoon between friends, ended up in a nightmare for Hazel Grace Lancaster. After book A/U. Gus live


**Hello Dear Colleagues! I´m here to present you my new story on The Fault in Our Stars, i hope you llike it.**

 **The story bellow takes place after the end of the book, but, no one dies in the end of the original story.**

 **This is the one explenation i will give you.**

 **I hope you enjoy the stoey. Wish you a delightfull reaing and a good night**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **SUMMMER AFTERNOON IN INDIANAPOLIS**

The summer of 2012 started off great for 17 year old Hazel Grace. Two things had made it possible for her to smile and cheer.

The first big news was that Augustus Waters, a boy she was madly in love with, had survived even after his pre-funeral, she and her friend Isaac had set up on Gus request. It wasn't like he went to sleep and woke up cancer free, he still had cancer and it still wreaked havoc on his body, but it just meant Gus was still fighting the never winning fight with Cancer. Hazel cried, but this time tears of joy and relief, when hearing the news.

They allowed her in his room a few times and she took the opportunity to talk to him, encourage him to get better and read to him, when started to feel tired.

The second big news was that the Phalanxifor was continuing to help Hazel's lungs and keeping her cancer at bay. She was so happy that she wasn't fighting this never winning battle with Gus by her side.

_/_

It was a few days after Gus had come back home from the hospital that their friend, Isaac, had invited them to go to a new club in Indianapolis with a pool and lots of space for everyone to do sports, so they could hang out and meet his new girlfriend Becca, a girl he had also met at that club.

Hazel was hesitant to go. She researched it and found out it didn't allow pets, so she wouldn´t be able to take Goofy with her. Besides, Hazel also didn't feel comfortable to be heading to a place so crowded with people and their judgmental stares at her with her air and her nubbins.

"I'm not sure I want to go." She said as Gus had called her later that night sounding excited about it.

"Come on Hazel Grace," Gus said cheerfully. "It won't be half as fun without you there. I'll protect you from those people."

"My hero." Hazel said wishing she should see him face to face as she placed a hand over her heart and fluttered her eyes. "Alright I'll go."

"That's more like it. I knew I'd be able to make you leave your hobble of a home for at least one afternoon."

"Whatever you say, Gus." Hazel said with a smile.

"Okay." Gus said and Hazel blushed.

"okay. Just one question, Augustus, why it's so important to you, go to this club?" Asked the girl

"Nothing personal, Hazel Grace, I just want to be out of the house and spend time with you, is the only thing I want to do. The club its only an excuse, okay?"

"Okay." The girl couldn't help but laugh.

_/_

Hanging out with Isaac and Gus at a small club, in Hazel's opinion, felt much better then hanging out at Gus's house as everyone there was miserable and kind of freak out every time Gus tried to get up a chair by himself. Besides, his nephews were way too loud. Isaac's place was a bit better though it felt cramped with everyone there.

The club they choose to hang out was at an old senior citizen therapy center that had a pool area for those needing a little help in their life. It was the perfect place for three kids who battled cancer. Nobody looked down at them, nobody babied them and they were all left alone and fully treated with drinks and snacks.

"I love this place." Hazel said lounging on a sun chair Phillip sitting next to her chair. "Complete quiet and a whole pool to ourselves."

"Actually I invited Becca to come too." Isaac said walking slowly to an empty lounge chair.

"Who's Becca?" Gus asked his voice matching his mischievous smile. "A new "Friend"?"

"Yes." Isaac said blushing. "She works here on the weekends" he said, as a brunette woman, a bit chubby and older then him, approach with a smile on her face.

Honestly, Rebeca Scotts was not the most attractive person, according to Hollywood photos of celebrities. But she had a beauty that came from her heart. "It's good to see you guys here." Debbie's was easy to listen to and it made Isaac smile and turn his head towards her voice. "Isaac, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure thing." The boy smiled and moved his hand in the last direction he could hear where Hazel and Gus were sitting. "Those are my friends, Augustus Waters..."

"Gus for short." Gus said extending his hand. "And this is my girlfriend Hazel Grace Lancaster."

"Hi." Hazel said with a smile and Debbie gently took her hand.

"It's good to see you all here." She said as they started to talk about the club, when suddenly, they heard hurried steps approaching them.

"About time I found you!" Isaac's ex-girlfriend stomped her way towards them.

"Uh, miss this is a private party," Becca said stepping in front of her. But Monica pushed her to the ground making Gus and Hazel stand up. Gus limped his way towards Becca to help her up. Hazel took a stand in front of Isaac who was sitting at the edge of the pool his feet stuck in the water.

"I'd appreciate if you were to leave, Monica." he said turning his head away from her. "I don't want to see you ever again."

"Well, sorry news flash," Monica hissed. "You can't see me because you're blind!"

"Monica please leave." Hazel said.

"Oh, please," Monica rolled her eyes at Hazel. "You would want the same thing if your ex-boyfriend egged your car."

"It was well deserved." Gus said helping Becca to a chair near the pool. "You left Isaac in a dark place, and it's not because he can no longer see."

"Shut up Gus!" Monica screamed taking a step towards him. "You keep your nose out of my business." She turned to leave and Hazel could see that Monica was about to push Isaac in the water. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Now Hazel knew she wasn't an athlete but she knew she could run faster than Gus or Becca who was bleeding from a small cut on her elbow and knee. With the added help of Phillip by her side, Hazel reached out and purposefully ran into Monica's side sending both of the girls into the water.

Phillip sank to the bottom and Hazel could feel herself drowning for real this time. Not because of the crap she had in her lungs, but the water that came and rushed into her nose. She tried to push herself towards the surface to force herself to breath but the line that was meant to save her now was killing her as they were wrapped dangerously around Phillip.

"God, no! Hazel!" Augustus freaked out with the sight of his girlfriend underwater, drowning in that pool "Hazel!" He called her, limping faster toward the edge of the pool, trying to save her, when suddenly, an excruciating pain on his back, send him to the ground, growling in pain.

"Someone call for help!" Becca cried, pulling Isaac out of the way, as a few people start to approach the small group.

"Becca, what's happening?" Isaac asked confuse and worried as they help Gus back to his feet

"Haze fell into the pool." Augustus said frantically keeping his eyes glued to the pool as people arrived to try and help.

"No, not Hazel!" He said, cursing Monica for getting into their lives again, however, not noticing what was really happening.

In the water, Hazel Grace was losing consciousness, she had stop fighting with Phillip and decided to set her mind on her parents, her dog and of course in Gus, feeling sorry for going before him, in the most odd way possible.

As her mind drifts into the void, the girl didn't realize that someone has grab her arm and pulled her out of the water. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, someone had took of her oxygen and it has getting hard to breathe

"She can't breathe without the oxygen"

"Someone call 911!"

The voices were far away and muffled. She didn't recognize any of them. She felt someone press firmly on her chest while someone's soft lips covered hers. 'Augustus?' She silently prayed but the feeling was all wrong. 'No. Oh god please don't be an asshole! I just got Augustus back. I'm not ready to leave.' She couldn't feel or think anymore as the feeling of the pressure of her cheat or the lips on her lips. She let unconsciousness take over her sending her deep into all feeling-less abyss.

_/_

Mr. And Mrs. Lancaster sat in the plastic waiting chairs of the hospital their fingers intertwined with each other as they waited for any news on their daughter. Gus sat two chairs down while his step-sister, Julie, sat beside him trying to convince him to come home. But Gus wasn't leaving. Not without he got some news on Hazel. Across from them Isaac and Becca waited as well both of them with worried scowls on their faces.

"Alright," Mr. Lancaster asked angrily as Mrs. Lancaster walked to the woman's restroom. "Can someone please explain to me what happened to my daughter?" Nobody answered his request. The only information the Lancasters had gotten from Julie, who called them on her brother´s insistence, was that Hazel had an accident and that she was now in the hospital fighting for her life. When nobody answered him, Mr. Lancaster looked over at Julie who looked to be more worried about her brother and not his girlfriend.

"It was my fault," Isaac said his head lowering. "I invited them to the new club so that we can hang out. Also I wanted them to meet my new girlfriend, Becca."

"Okay," Mr. Lancaster said, his voice annoyed. "And then what happened?" he didn´t realiszed his wife was coming back

"Well, then this girl showed up," Becca stepped in quickly to help her boyfriend out, "and she starts accusing Isaac for egging her car or something like that." The Lancasters looked over Isaac and then over to Gus who seemed to grow red with embarrassment.

"Her name's Monica." Gus spoke slowly raising his eyes up to meet Hazel's Dad. "And I'm the one who pushed Isaac to egg her car after they broke up."

"Augustus!" Julie shrieked. "What were you thinking?!"

"Jules, please." Gus said with an annoyed shrug. "Don't tell mom and dad. They won't understand. Besides the point is she was going to hurt Isaac, or at least push him into the pool. That's when Hazel stepped in to defend him. I tried to get to her before she fell but I couldn't move because of the pain." Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he mentally began to acuse himself for not saving the girl he truly loved.

"But we got the club's lifeguards to hurry and help her out," Becca announced seeing Mrs. Lancaster's face start to pale. "They managed to pull her out and get her semi breathing. Even Monica helped by calling the Ambulance." Isaac lifted his head and looked in the direction of where he thought Becca was, the look of shock on his face.

He was about to speak when they all heard someone's hospital shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor. "Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster?" He asked and both Hazel's parents rushed him quickly. Augustus tried to stand but he fell back when he felt another small burst of pain.

"How's our daughter?" Mrs. Lancaster asked her eyes wide and full of tears.

"You're daughter is in stable condition." The doctor said his overweight belly sticking out of his white lab coat. "The chlorine in the water had a reaction to the Phalanxifor your daughter has been using. Her lungs closed and stuck together like two wet pieces of paper."

"Is she going to be okay?" Mr. Lancaster asked and the doctor slowly shrugged.

"Her lungs will be needing a lot of assistance to try and clean out the chlorine. She's hooked on a machine that will help clean out the fluid and help prevent her lungs from sticking."

"Can I see her?" Gus asked forcing himself to stand up even through the pain.

"I'm sorry. She's needing the rest. No visitors at this time, just family. But you may see her if you want." Gus didn't wait for the directions. He just wanted to see Hazel to make sure she was still there.

_/_

He felt sick to his stomach as he looked through the window that separated Hazel from the outside world. Three large tubes surrounded her like snakes two of which were pulling out amber liquid while the third was placed directly in her throat. Her eyes were softly closed and she looked peaceful, but Gus knew she wasn't. She was fighting for her life now, and all he could do was wait for a miracle.

''don´t worry Gus'' Mrs. Lancaster said, upon seen the boy´s worried face ''she will be fine, it wasn´t your fault'' she said ''just take a little time, she will get better'' the older woman smile

''if you and your husband needs anything, just tell us, the Waters are always ready to help'' Julie assured Mrs. Lancaster

''thank you very much for everything, you two.'' The mother said and with another look at the window, Gus limp his way out, followed by his sister.

_/_

Hazel indeed got better faster than her parents or the doctor´s expected. By midday the next day her lungs had come back to their crappy normal selves and Dr. Maria told her she could go home earlier next morning, just needing to stay overnight, for precaution.

Augustus had promised visiting her that night, but had to break his promise, as himself ended up at the ICU, with kidney infection, the night of the incident. According to him, it was a horrible experience.

Hazel was divested, when she heard the news. She called him, when he started to get better and promised to go to his house as soon as possible, in order to spend time with him, while they can.

_/_

Two days later, at her house, Monica was washing some dishes, when she heard knocking at the door, she went to answer and came face to face with Isaac.

''what you want?'' she asked angry, not expecting to see him there

''I heard that you saved my friend'' he said ''at the pool, so I want to say thank you.''

''I'm not that evil, Isaac'' she folded her arms over her chest ''I just doesn't want you anymore''

''I don´t want excuse, you know'' Isaac was calm ''I just want to say thank you and once I did, I bid you good bye''' he said, making his way back to the street, not wanting to hear from Monica ever again.

 **END**


End file.
